Do you play or do you give up?
by Arianna4President
Summary: " Oh, you're so predictable! " he said, still smirking.    " Me? Predictable? " I asked " Look at who's talking! "    " Yeah, I may be predictable, but you're even more than I am! " CHAPTER 2 NOW UP! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! That's my new story and I hope you'll like it!**

**And speaking about that... I receved some reviews that said I should make less grammar errors and I repeat AGAIN that I'm sorry, but I study english AT SCHOOL and that I've never studied all the grammar!**

**So, if you don't like my stories, don't read them and don't complain! **

**Okay, sorry if I've been rude! Anyway, in this story there's a character already mentioned in another story of mine. **

**Soooo, a little game for you: can you guess what character I'm talking about and in what story he/she has been mentioned?**

**As usual read, review and forgive my errors! :D**

* * *

SAM'S POV

I swear, if this dork doesn't stop talking, I'll kill him. Yes, I know I said it a lot of times, but I swear, this time I'll _really_ kill him.

It's half of an hour he's been here talking about his new tech equipment, with that smug smile on his face.

Carly tried to pretend she was listening, perhaps hoping she would feel a little less guilty. In fact, she just rejected him again after the taco truck accident. She told him that he was right; she was just in love with what he did and that she didn't wasn't to get back together with him. Hey, let's just not forget that _I_ told Freddie about the foreign Bacon!

Anyway, Freddie was still talking, with that annoying voice of him, and I couldn't understand anything about the film I was watching on the laptop.

I swallowed a piece of ham and asked him " Are you going to stop? "

" Stop what? " Freddie turned around, looking at me.

" Stop talking, nub! Your voice's bothering me!"

" Oh, come on! " he exclaimed " How can my voice bother you if you weren't even listening? "

" I'm trying to watch a film, Fredward " I explained, taking another piece of ham.

" Well, you don't need to listen! In that film they only fight! "

" Well, you don't need to talk! Nobody ever listen to you! "

" What a pathetic comeback, Puckett! " said Freddie, getting up.

" You're pathetic! " I replied, getting up as well.

I expected him to snort or to roll his eyes, but he only laughed.

" Oh, you're so predictable! " he said, still smirking.

" Me? Predictable? " I asked " Look at who's talking! "

" Yeah, I may be predictable, but you're even more than I am! " Freddie exclaimed, satisfied " Now, you're gonna roll your eyes, then you're gonna say _I'm not predictable!_, than you'll eat a slice of ham! "

I remained speechless. That was exactly what I was going to do. I didn't want to give him satisfaction, so I just stared at him.

Freddie laughed " If you want so bad to be right, prove me that you're not predictable! "

" Deal " I said.

" Guys, I don't really think that's a godd idea... " Said Carly, who has been looked at us during our conversation.

" Yes, it is. No one can say Mama is predictable "

Carly just shook her head.

" So, what do I have to do, Frederly? " I asked the dork.

Freddie smirked, thinking. After a while, I noticed he was staring repeatedly at the ham in my hands and at the window of the iCarly studio.

Oh, no, don't tell me he's gonna ask me to... Oh, God, please, don't tell me he's gonna ask me to...

" Throw your ham outside of the window " Freddie smirked.

I looked at Carly, hoping she would help me.

" I'm sorry Sam! " she said " I really don't wanna get into this "

_No way I'm gonna throw my ham outside of the window!_, I thought. Then I noticed Freddie, who was still smiling.

" Do you play or do you give up? " he asked me.

" I play " I said, resolute. I went near the window, kissed the ham and then threw it outside with my eyes closed. After a few second a heard a loud _thump_ and someone screaming.

I opened my eyes again and turned to Freddie, noticing gladly that he was kinda shocked.

" It's my turn, now! " I said cheerful.

I thought for a little while, then I smiled " Tell Carly you're not in love with her. Do you play or do you give up? "

" Too easy, Puckett! " Freddie smiled at me " After we've been together I realized Carly wasn't the girl for me. So " he turned around and looked at Carly " I'm not in love with you, Carls "

Carly smiled and sighed of relief " Oh, good! Now I will able to tell you to stop talking without feeling guilty! "

I was speechless again. It was the second time in a day, and all because of Freddie! Argh!

" Well, can we just stop this stupid game? " I asked him, a bit deluded.

" Oh, no, now it's my turn! " Freddie smiled and started thinking.

" Yeah, I got it! " he said after a while " Dress up like Carly and go ask at old blind lady who lives on the third floor a pie. Very kindly "

I snorted and rolled my eyes, hearing Freddie saying " Predictable! "

" Do you play or do you give up? " he asked, then.

" Carly, lend me something to wear " I said " And that means the I play "

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I was with Freddie on the third floor, wearing a pink dress and a pair of high-heeled shoes.

" You actually look nice " Freddie pointed out, and then he added, smirking " Don't forget the wig! "

I snorted, wearing the black wig he was giving me. Then I took a deep breath and I rang at the doorbell.

An old lady with a huge pair of glasses opened the door. She wasn't actually _blind_, but her sight was at the minimal.

" Carly Shay? " she asked with an acute voice.

" Yes, Madame " I answered with an acute voice as well, making Freddie laugh " Give me one of your pies! "

" Be polite! " Freddie whispered in my ear, making me blush. Since when do I blush when this dork is near?

" I meant... " I faked a smile " I was wondering if you could give us one of your _beautiful_, _magnificent_, _awesome_ pies "

" Sure! " the old lady answered " I just made two of my cream pies, so I can give you one! "

She walked slowly inside of the house and she came back, a few minutes later, with a beautiful cream pie.

I took it and I was going to walk away when Freddie stopped me " Say thanks! " he whispered in my ear again.

" Thank you, Miss Clearwater! " I said with the acute voice I used before.

When the old lady closed the door, I took of that awful wig and I looked at Freddie, already knowing what to make him do.

" Well, Fredpast " I smirked " Take this pie and throw it on Griffin's face "

" What? " he asked, astonished.

" Do you play or do you give up? Do you play or do you give up? " I sang song.

" I play " he took the pie from my hands and walked towards the stairs, because Griffin lived on the floor above.

I smirked and waited of him near the stairs.

After a few minutes I heard someone screaming, and Freddie fell on me, so now we were both on the floor.

" Get up, Fredbag! " I exclaimed.

" Sorry! " Freddie got up and, taking my hand, started running.

" What are you doing? " I asked him.

" Griffin's following me! " he answered, just before a scream behind me.

I turned around to see Griffin covered in cream, running and screaming.

I and Freddie started running faster and then we hid in the elevator. Griffin didn't notice and turned around the corridor.

We looked at each other and burst out laughing, until we realized we were still hand in hand. We both looked away, and then Freddie pressed the button of the elevator to go down in the lobby.

" Why are we going down? " I asked him, trying to break the awkward silence.

" Oh, I didn't tell you? " Freddie pretended to be surprised " Go in the lobby and tell Lewbert you're in love with him "

" What? " I exclaimed, making him laugh.

" Do you play or do you give up? " he asked me, mischievous.

" I play " I said as the elevator doors opened.

I took a deep breath, ignoring Lewbert screaming " WHAT ARE YOU FREAK DOING IN MY LOBBY? " I went closer to him.

" Lewbert... " I started, trying to not look at his wart " I... I'm in love with you "

I could hear Freddie's hysterical laugh and Lewbert's sigh.

" Listen " he began " It's not the first time some admirers of mine tell me they love me but... you know, you're too young for me... "

I escaped before he could finish the sentence. Freddie smirked " You're gonna invite at your wedding, aren't you? "

I just punched him and started thinking about a really cruel revenge.

And we started challenge each other again. After almost an hour in which I sang into the street Gloria Gaynor's _I will survive_, after Freddie kissed on the cheek the man who lived on the fifth floor, after I had to trip Chuck, the evil child, up and after Freddie confessed Gibby his true love for him, we were almost death in the lobby.

" I think we should stop " I said, trying to catch my breath. I know it's unusual for me to stop a game like this, but I'm really too tired and I need eating ham.

" We're not stopping! " exclaimed Freddie " Listen, I give you the last one. If I'll do it, then I'll win, if I won't you'll win "

" Deal "

I thought like I've never thought before. I needed something, something he would never have done... And then, the answer suddenly arrived in my mind.

" Kiss me " I whispered.

" Wh... what? " asked Freddie.

" Kiss me " I repeated " Do you play or do you give up? "

Aha! I _knew_ he would never have done it! " And Sam Puckett wins! She finally showed she isn't predictable! "

" I play "

" Wh... what? " now it's my turn to stutter.

" I play " He repeated, getting closer to me and taking my head in his hands.

He leaned and his lips touched mine. And, weirdly, I started kissing him back. He moved one of his hands in my hair while I pulled him closer.

A few minutes later, we broke apart, breathless.

" I won " Freddie smirked.

I couldn't help but smile as well. I was going to say something, when a scream behind me interrupted me.

The man who lived on fifth floor, Gibby and Griffin (still covered in cream) were all looking for Freddie.

" Start running " said Freddie, taking my hand " Do you play or do you give up? "

I looked at the three men who were running towards us.

" I play "

* * *

**How was it? Did you guess what character I was talking about? **

**If you did, review.**

**if you didn't, review as well.**

**And about my story "Runaway Bride" I'll update the last chapter soon! I've been really busy with my summer homework! .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! **

**I actually wrote _Do you play or do you give up?_ as a one-shot, but... I wrote a sequel anyway! :D**

**Read, review and forgive my errors! :D**

* * *

" Sam, please, change channel "

" Eh? " asked Sam, with her mouth full of ham, without stopping to watch TV.

Whatever she was looking at (a reality show? Some crazy Japaneses trying to keep their balance on some trunks? A soap opera where people liked throwing knives at each others?) Freddie was defiantly sick of it.

If there was something he learned in those five, long months of cohabitation with Sam Puckett, was that she claim to have the posses of the TV remote _every _single hour of the day.

Not that Freddie cared much about TV. He had his new, beautiful, expansive laptop to spend some time with, but he considered it a matter of principle. It wasn't possible that _every damn evening _he was forced to watch stupid and useless programs on TV just because his girlfriend loved them.

" I asked you if you could change channel " Freddie replied.

" Are you kidding? " she asked, before burst out laughing " That's the best program I've ever seen! "

Freddie rolled his eyes, before saying " Sam, can't we just switch the TV off, tonight? I've got some ideas of what we could do instead... " he finished, mischievous.

Sam kept watching at the TV without looking at him. Freddie started getting worried. If Sam didn't even consider the possibility to do something...fun, there was sure something wrong.

" Sam, is there something wrong? " he tried, sitting next to her.

The girl didn't answered, but burst out laughing pointing at the TV. Then silence.

" Are you even listening to me? "

Silence again.

" Sam, you know the new girl in my office, Kathleen? She asked me out tomorrow evening " Freddie tried again.

Since Sam didn't move or say anything, he went on " I told her it wasn't a problem, You agree, don't you? "

Sam turned around to face him, confused " What did you say? "

" I asked you a question. Yes or no? "

" ...Hem... Yes? " she tried, with a smile of excuse.

" Dear God, Sam! Sometimes I really can't stand you! " Freddie stood up, glaring at her.

" Oh, come on! What did I do? " Sam asked, looking at him with the same intensity.

" What did you do? " Freddie repeated, incredulous, with his voice high.

" Yeah, what did I do? " she asked, raising her voice, just to make him clear that she _always _win a fight.

" NOTHING! " screamed Freddie " Absolutely nothing! That's the problem! "

" What? " asked Sam, confused.

(The Japaneses were now running after each other on some slippery platforms covered in mud and Sam was forced to listen to her annoying boyfriend in the moment clue of the whole program!)

" Nothing! I'm going to sleep! " snapped Freddie, glaring at her a last time before leaving the room.

Sam shook her head, confused. It was incredible how she was able to freak him out without moving or talking. It was a special power (and totally useless as well) of with she was the only holder. She even asked herself if it was possible add it as a particular sign on the identity card.

_PARTICULAR SIGN:__ make Freddie Benson freak out_, she imagined and she laughed a bit.

She looked quickly at the TV, just in time to see a Japanese fall in the mud. She didn't laugh, though.

She sighed and got up, ready to reconcile with him. No, not with sex, but simply prostrating herself to his feet and ask him sorry a lot of time. Then maybe she would have jumped on him, switching at the part of their arguments she liked the most.

Sam entered the room, calling him sweetly " Freddie? "

" Freeeeeddiiiieeee? " she tried again, jumping into the bed.

" Aw, Sam! You jumped on me! " Freddie complained, half angry, half amused.

" Just like that time at Carly's house, remember? "

" Don't try to change subject! " he snapped, while Sam put her arm around him to keep him close.

" Come on, Fredenstain, forgive me " she said in a small voice, kissing him on the cheek.

" Don't make the pander! "

" I don't even know what it means " answered Sam, kissing him again, on the neck this time.

" Pander? "

" Ah, ah " she kissed him on the lips.

" Sam, stop " said Freddie, not very convinced.

" But you don't want me to stop, do you? "

" Don't be a know-it-all with me! " he said, sitting on the bed, making her stop " You're the most predictable person on the earth, Samantha Puckett! "

" We're at it again? " she asked, bored.

" It's the truth! You're predictable like death and like the boy who brings Chinese food at home and who arrives always ten minutes late! "

" What's wrong the that boy, now? " Sam asked, confused.

" Nothing! It was just to make you understand my point of view! "

" It's always your point of view we're talking about! Never mine! " she fought back.

" Oh, don't be the misunderstood girlfriend with me, now! That's predictable, too! "

" Will you stop say I'm predictable? " Sam asked, irritated.

" Predictable too " Freddie smirked. He loved making her angry.

" Fredward Benson! Are you saying you're not predictable? "

" Of course I am, too " Freddie admitted, to regretted what he said a second after.

Sam looked at his boyfriend, smirking, with an evil light in her eyes.

" Challenge " she said after a while.

" Challenge? " Freddie looked at her, confused.

" Yes, challenge "

" You're kidding "

" But you said I'm predictable! "

" Yes, I said you're predictable, not that I wanna do a challenge with you! " Freddie protested, mostly because he knew he would have lost against her.

" Come on, show me you're not predictable! " Sam insisted, shaking him from his arm.

" I don't have to show you anything1 At least, you have to show me! "

" It's perfect, then! I'll show you and you'll show me! " Sam looked at him, satisfied.

Freddie didn't know what to answer. If he would have accepted, he would have surely regret it, but if he would have refused... well, Sam would have brought it up for the next fifty years.

" Do you play or do you give up? "

The only thing he could have answered was...

" I play "

" Well, ladies first " said Sam, smirking.

Freddie snorted and started to think something bad enough to make her do. After about ten minutes, in with Sam even fell asleep, he finally found the idea.

" Sam " Freddie tried to wake her up.

" Hmmmpf " she murmured " Did you decide? "

" Yes. Go to the kitchen and eat a piece of the chocolate pie I did yesterday "

Sam went pale. You would think Freddie could cook, since his mum made him attend all those mother-son cooking lessons, but the poor boy was a disaster even at making a toast.

" I... I already eat it... yesterday night, I told you " tried Sam. She never refused food, but that cake was the worst thing she ever tasted. Sometimes she didn't belive she was the girlfriend of a boy who couldn't cook.

" I checked in the garbage, and I found the missing slice of the pie under the carton of milk " he informed her.

" You checked the garbage? "

Freddie didn't answered, but he asked, smirking " Do you play or do you give up? "

" I mean, who checks the garbage? I'm seriously worried about your mental health, Freddie "

" Do you play or do you give up? "

" Fine, fine, I play! " Sam snapped, going down from the bed and walking to the kitchen.

Freddie followed her, smirking, taking the pie from the fridge and a fork from a drawer.

Sam looked at the pie, disgusted.

" Come on! " exclaimed Freddie " It can't be _that_ bad! It's my mom's recipe! "

Sam just ignored him, taking a piece of the pie and putting it in her mouth.

Freddie swore she changed colour, becoming rather yellow, when she swallowed the piece of pie.

" Done " said Sam, coughing.

Freddie just looked repetitively at her and at the pie, incredulous it was so awful. He was so busy throwing the pie in the garbage that he almost didn't hear what Sam said.

" Can you pick a rose from Pete's garden? "

" Wh... what? " Freddie asked, sure he missed an important part of the conversation.

" Pick a rose from Pete's garden "

" He.. he's gonna kill me "

" Oh, no he's not! " Sam smiled evil " You know how to calm him down "

Freddie knew doing this challenge would have been a bad idea.

" Do you play or do you give up? " Sam smirked.

" I play "

While Sam and Freddie lived on the last floor of the Bushwell Plaza, Pete lived at the first and he had a garden, too. If there was something he loved more then his roses, was his mastiff, Bill, a dog who loved people's butts and the song _Baby_ by Justin Beiber which was, by the way, the only way to calm him down.

Ten minutes later, Sam was smirking looking at her Freddie trying to climb over the fence of Pete's garden.

" I want a red one " she informed him.

Freddie shook his head and walked carefully toward the rosary, trying to not breathe too loud. He just picked the most beautiful rose, when he noticed Bill the mastiff staring at him.

Sam, behind the rosary, was laughing loudly.

" Be good... " Freddie tried " Please, don't attach me... See, I just picked a rose for my girlfriend. You know, that blond, beautiful, crazy demon named Sam. I'm leaving now... "

Bill growled threatening, making Freddie step back.

" _Oh woooah, oh woooooah, oh wooooah, oh. You know you love me, I know you care..._ "Freddie started , without even realizing _" ...shout whenever and Ill be there. You are my love, you are my heart and we will never ever ever be apaaaart_ "

Bill wasn't growling anymore, on the contrary, he was looking at Freddie with a curious expression.

Freddie took a deep breath and went on " _Are we an item? Girl quit playing, we're just friends? What are you saying? Said there's another, look right in my eyes, my first love broke my heart for the first timeeee_ " he started keeping the rhythm with his arms and legs, stepping back to get out of the fence.

He heard Sam laugh, but he didn't care and went on, singing the song that he would _never_, _never_ have admitted he knew by heart " _And I was like baby, baby, baby oooooh, like baby, baby, baby noooooooo, like baby, baby, baby, ooooh. Thought you'd always be mine, mineeee_ "  
_  
_Freddie kept singing while climbing out the fence, to find his girlfriend laughing with her mobile phone in her hand.

" What are you doing with that mobile? " he asked, giving her the rose he picked.

Sam smirked " I filmed you, my dear. Look " she pressed a button and Freddie could see himself singing moving his arms at rhythm of music.

" I hate you " he told her.

" I know you do " the girl just smirked.

" It's my turn, now " said Freddie, looking absently at the building's window, until one of them caught his attention " I want you to go Mrs Filcher, who lives next to us, and tell her that you love me to death "

He knew how much Sam hated tell people she loved him. It has been hard enough for her to admit to herself.

" But... But Mrs Filcher goes to sleep at 8 o' clock in the evening! " protested Sam.

Freddie just raised and eyebrow " I know. Do you play or do you give up? "

" I play " Sam murmured, following him in the elevator.

A few minutes later they were in front of Mrs Filcher's door. The bell rang four times before and old, thin, and ugly lady opened the door. She was wearing a long, floral dressing gown and she had some curlers on her few hair.

" What do you want? " the woman asked, rude.

Looking at her, Freddie felt sorry for the poor man who had to share his bed with her, and he considered himself lucky about having Sam that, sure, sometimes was aggressive, lazy and a bit weird, but who was the best girlfriend he ever had, and she was definitively hot.

" Mrs Filcher, I just wanted you to know how much I love _Fredward_ Benson " Sam stressed the word _Fredward_, bringing her hands to her heart, pretending to be touched.

The old woman looked at them, assuming those two had just drunk and they were now suffering the consequences.

" Ah. Well. " Mrs Filcher closed the door after that, without leaving them the time to say something. Freddie burst out laughing and Sam hit him hard on the shoulder.

" My turn now " she smirked.

It took another hour to end that stupid game, but after Freddie put a photo of him at four years old, naked, in the mailbox of their beautiful neighbour Claire (Sam always hit Freddie when she noticed he looked in that way), after Sam had to whistle the opening song of the Simpson in the middle of the street, after Freddie had to go on the fire escape and screamed _I'm in love with Sam Puckett!_ , and after Sam took a shower with her clothes on and with a ridiculous shower cup, letting Freddie take a photo of it, they were definitely tired.

" Okay, I give you the last one " said Sam, sitting on the couch next to Freddie.

They both kept silent for about ten minutes when he suddenly burst out laughing.

" What are you laughing about? " asked Sam.

" I'm laughing because I didn't even want to play and now I'm gonna win " Freddie smirked at her.

" Oh, are you? " Sam asked, sceptical.

" Oh, Yes I am "

" Let's listen, then "

Five seconds, ten seconds, thirty seconds, a minute, a minute and twenty-four seconds and then...

" Marry me "

It took what it looked like an eternity for Sam to understand what he said. She opened her mouth and her eyes widened in surprised.

" See? " Freddie asked, embarrassed and a little hysterical " I told you I would have win "

He started singing softly (_Baby_, for the record), ready to go to bed, when Sam spoke.

" Don't you.. don't you ask me the question? "

" What question? "

" You know.. do you play or do you give up? " Sam got up, getting closer to him, embarrassed as well.

" Well, you already answered "

" Actually, I didn't say anything " she objected.

Freddie never felt that nervous. He coughed nervously and then he asked " Do you play or do you give up? "

After what seemed an eternity, Sam said " I play "

" What? "

" I play " Sam repeated, smiling nervously.

" I... I didn't hear what you say... "

" I said that I play, Freddifer "

" We... we're getting married? " he asked incredulous.

" We're getting married " Sam repeated.

" We're getting married! " Freddie shouted, suddenly euphoric.

" Oh my god! I'm marrying a dork! " Sam screamed as well, hugging him and he wasted absolutely no time at kissing her.

She answered the kiss, moving her arms around his neck, while he moved his around her waists.

" If you're trying to convince me to burn the photo of the shower, you're wrong " said Freddie, when they broke the kiss.

" Actually, I wasn't thinking about it " answered Sam, smirking " But if you could, you know... "

" No way! "

" I hate you " she said before kissing him again.

" Hate you too " he answered, bringing her to their bedroom.

" I think we should speak in details of our deal " Sam smirked, kissing him again.

" I agree " he kissed her back " It's nice when we get along "

" Yeah, but even when we argue it's not that bad " Sam pointed out, while he made her lye on the bed.

" It's true... But now I wanna test _how_ we get along " Freddie smirked.

" Dork " she couldn't help but say, without stop smiling " Oh, and about that photo, is there anything I can..? "

" NO! "

" Okay, fine! "

They didn't talk much, that evening.

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it?**

**Just press the button below and let me know! :D**

**PS: I actually can't stand Justin Beiberon! I just thought it would be fun for Freddie to sing _Baby_! XD XD**


End file.
